Behind The Smile
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: The sequel of Ice Cold Baby Girl. Best to read Himawari first too. Some shounen-ai in the later parts of the story. When Miyuki finally says it's over with Fuji.
1. The Smile Broken?

Disclaimer : Only the characters Miyuki and those added in the earlier fan fictions are mine. The rest are Konomi Takeshi's.

Hi! Finally, I'm back with IBCG's sequel, Behind the Smile. There's gonna be some shounen-ai(not enough to be yaoi) in the later chapters. The pairing is gonna be kept secret....so...I'll tell you at the right time, ok? ^.^;; Sit back, relax, and enjoy. Advisable to read ICBG first to avoid confusion. Some OOC...actually...ALOT of OOC.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Last stop : Hyotei Gakuen!"shouted the bus driver. The brown-haired boy instantly got up, and looked out of the bus. Hyotei Gakuen. The place where his dear girlfriend got her heart broken. Somehow, he must have forgotten to stop at the bus stop near his house. He had some business to attend to in Hyotei, anyway.

The smiling boy stepped out of the bus and enjoyed the cool summer breeze. Not too hot, not too cold. He walked into the school proudly, and advanced to the tennis courts. He observed the enemy team's progress in tennis by the maple tree.

Suddenly, the blue-haired guy from inside the courts came out and decided to check out the spy of Seigaku. It was usually the bespectacled man, but this time, it was someone who would not need information on another team to win : Syusuke Fuji.

"How's your spying going on, Fuji? I thought some other guy would spy, not some guy like you,"said Oshitari.

"Oh, spying? Who said I was? By the way, that would be Inui, for your information."

"Anyway, what's your business here in Hyotei?"

"Oh, actually, it involves you. Can you take me to the school hall?"

"Why not?"Oshitari said, smirking. Both of them walked silently. No one could see what plan was brewing in the brown-haired boy's mind. He looked innocent on the outside, but actually, deep inside, was something more to it.

Finally, they reached outside the school hall. Miyuki's description of Hyotei the day she confessed the contents of her heart to Fuji was what he expected it to be. The bench outside the hall, freshly painted.

"Maa....Oshitari. So I heard you got a new girlfriend after Miyuki."

"That would be Yumi."

"So, don't you know something?"

"What?"

"That Miyuki also has feelings."

"Yes, I do know that."

"Then why did you hurt her?"

"But..."Before Oshitari could say anything, he felt awful. The brown-haired boy's fist was at his stomach. He felt like yelling his heart out. It was as painful as being smashed by a tennis racket. Now, Oshitari noticed Fuji's blue eyes open.

"Urgh.."Oshitari groaned as Fuji pulled his fist back. Fuji started punching and kicking Oshitari, full of hatred and anger.

"You know what, Oshitari? You don't deserve to be here, on Earth. Miyuki shouldn't have been so kind and still let you get away without any revenge."

Gakuto, who happened to notice Oshitari's absence, decided to look for him. He then bumped into Miyuki who was making her monthly visit to Hyotei. 

"Miyuki-san! Did you see Yuushi anywhere?"said Gakuto, puffing away.

"Nope. Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. It's like, half an hour since Oshitari went out to get a drink."

"Ah? Come on, let's look for him. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, anyway."

Therefore, both Miyuki and Gakuto went looking for Oshitari. Finally, they found Fuji giving a punch to Oshitari.

"Yuushi!! Are you okay?"exclaimed Miyuki before turning to her boyfriend.

"You! What did you do to Oshitari?"exclaimed Gakuto, turning to Fuji.

"Miyuki, I just want to give him what he deserves for hurting you."

"But Syusuke, that's so in the past!"

"I just can't forgive him. You may forgive this guy, but I won't,"Fuji said, his blue eyes shining brightly under the sun.

"Syusuke, you're mad!"Miyuki said. She raised her hand and slapped Fuji on the face.

"How could you hurt someone physically? Come on, Gakuto, let's take Oshitari to the medical room,"said Miyuki before dragging the blue-haired man away from Fuji.

"Miyuki, matte ne!"shouted Fuji.

"Fuji Syusuke....this is the end of our relationship. I didn't know you were so heartless,"trailed Miyuki before leaving Fuji by the school hall.

"Kuso...I didn't know Syusuke was so strong inside the small body of his...."muttered Miyuki under her breath.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hello? Tezuka? May I speak to Miyuki?"said Fuji frantically. It was the 8th time he called her that night.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki's not home yet,"said Tezuka icily.

"Is there anything important?"asked Tezuka.

"No, I just want to speak to her."

"Gomen, but she isn't home."

"Oh, ok.."

Miyuki was actually in Yuki's apartment. She was talking to her best female friend.

"So I was saying, this Syusuke....just went and bashed up Oshitari! I needed to explain alot to not only the headmaster of Hyotei Gakuen, but also to Sakaki and Atobe! It was awful..man..."complained Miyuki. She had alot to do after the assault. Fuji was indeed very scary.

"Come on, Miyuki. Maybe he was only joking around."

"Yeah, 5 stitches in the stomach and another 5 in the head is joking around."

"But, anyway, Fuji-kun did that for you, anyway."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have bashed up Oshitari. After all, he's still someone."

"Miyuki, someday, you'll know why Fuji-kun actually did that. There should be some reason, ne?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Umm...end of chapter 1! Fast, right? I couldn't wait for the end of Himawari, so I decided to do this too! So...um...pls review and tell me whatcha think about it!


	2. Can't Live Without Him

Nya nya nya...back! So, I hope u all enjoy this story...there are a couple of reviews...from Jen-chan, beckboo and sakura2814... Thanks 4 supporting me! ^^! Well...if you get confused, contact me!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It had been finally a week since Miyuki declared that Fuji and her were no longer together. She tried avoiding him, and tried her utmost best. Fuji, on the other hand, kept on asking Tezuka on how Miyuki was.

Actually, Miyuki had a hard time to avoid Fuji. They were in the same class, and of course, Fuji tried to get her trust back. Miyuki just had too much things at that time, and her mind was jumbled up. She felt sad, and felt like exploding like a time bomb.

"Is she okay today?"asked Fuji to the stoic tennis club's captain.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good,"replied Fuji. He practically asked that everyday since Fuji and Miyuki broke up. Besides that, some girls have tried getting Fuji's heart and some boys too tried hard to know Miyuki more. 

Time passes on quickly, and it had been a month since the breakup. Fuji led his life miserably, always waiting for Miyuki. Miyuki had a hard time too, trying to get Fuji off her mind. Tezuka counted it had been exactly 30 times Fuji asked about Miyuki.

Miyuki decided to go study with Yuki instead of her usual study partner, Fuji. All of a sudden, she burst into tears in Yuki's apartment.

"Miyuki! Are you okay? Have some tissue,"offered Yuki. She looked sadly at her best friend's condition.

"I....I just can't take it anymore....I feel so sad without Fuji...I just can't forget him! It wasn't like Oshitari. Fuji was.....always by my side. Now...he's away...from my side....and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have broke up with him, just because of a simple thing like that!"Miyuki said in the middle of tears.

"Then, Miyuki, you just need to get him back, before he really goes away from you."

"What shall I do?"

"Doesn't he fancy wasabi sushi?"

"Oh yea! I can learn rolling sushi from Kawamura! Thanks a million, Yuki!"

"No sweat. Anyway, what are friends for?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Is it like this?"Miyuki asked, looking at her miserable roll. Kawamura's father, with much patience, just shook his head.

"Nope. Like...this!"he replied, re-rolling the sushi. It had been Miyuki's second day, and she learnt alot of things about sushi. 

"Like...this!"Miyuki presented, now a better looking sushi.

"Yeah, I suppose that'll do."

After a week of sushi rolling after school, Miyuki had become a sushi expert. Rolling was simple for her. You know what they say ; practice makes perfect. Finally, Miyuki decided it was time for peace between her and Fuji. She took the seaweed, a chunk of wasabi, some rice, and began rolling. She rolled about 10 of them and placed them on a tupperware. She chucked it into her school bag, hoping to catch Fuji before he goes home.

Meanwhile, in the Seigaku's tennis courts, Fuji was asking about Miyuki's condition again.

"She's fine, ne~?"

"Yes. One question, Fuji."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you give up being with Miyuki? Someone else may love you too."

"And, may I ask, who would it be?"

"Me,"Tezuka replied, leaning forward, kissing Fuji. Fuji tried to pull away, but he was too weak. Tezuka was gripping on tightly to his blue-eyed beauty. Miyuki, who saw all this, let out a gasp.

"Oh my god....Syusuke...and...nii-chan?"she exclaimed. She dropped her tupperware, and ran away, leaving the couple in awe.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I'm so sorry...it's shorter here..and the pairing is revealed. I'm not really good at writing this sorta love, so...um...please excuse me...hehe...^^;; it's kinda short coz it's late at night, 10 mins to midnight. Besides that...it's 10 MINS TO MERDEKA! MALAYSIA(my home country)'s INDEPENCE DAY! NYA~~! Anyway...the pairing is none other than....Tezuka x Fuji....but Fuji may NOT give back what Tezuka gives him...so..it's one-sided(is that what they call it? one sided love...or what?) love. i have the sudden urge to get Tezuka a girlfriend...(i'm breaking so many fangirls' hearts...including my own one...heheh...^^)so...that's after the SECOND sequel to ICBG...lemme give ya'll the preview to the second sequel of ICBG.(wait...but I think i'll make the tezu's straight fanfic plus the second sequel...)

Preview : Tezuka's flipped up, he can't stand the torture anymore. Being away from Fuji...the one he'd love since he was younger. Those blue eyes...the innocent smile, returned to his sister. Now, he sees nothing in life, and goes get the bad habits in life. Only one can stop him : his sister. So, what does she do to get Tezuka back in action? Discussion with family members, and also, the mother of Seigaku. Tezuka gets himself a fiancee, arranged by his family members, but there is more to this solemn, 15-year old girl.


	3. Longing for You

Erm..hey! Nothing much to say, really, just that, I've finally finished Himawari! The ending's crazy, tho. I'm not really the best author in the world, but I'll try my best, ne? Okay....we shall CONTINUE at where we stopped...btw, I DO hint some other couplings, as that's what's hinted in the anime and manga, as well. so, don't be surprised to find other couples like that, xcept that i'm not stressing on 'em.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Miyuki's POV

Oh. My. God. What did I just see? My brother, kissing, my BOYFRIEND?!?!(Fine, EX-boyfriend, in that case). Oh, god. How am I ever gonna see them again? Darn, all the time rolling sushi for NOTHING. At least I'm definite Syusuke's got a *ahem* boyfriend *ahem*. First thing I did was head to Yuki's apartment. That was usually my hideout whenever I had a problem. I reached my destination in 30 minutes. It usually didn't take me that long, just that I felt really tired to even walk.

*DING DONG* I rang the doorbell. I could see Yuki peeping through the peep-hole, and she quickly opened the door for me. 

"What's wrong, Miyuki-chan? I thought you were able to get Fuji-san back."

"Oh. No. Actually, he's got a new *****COUGH*** **umm..whatcha say, girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Hm? Who's that?"

"My nii-chan."

"NANI??!?!?! I mean, come on, that's so...UNBELIEVABLE!"Yuki replied, her eyes bobbing out.

"But it's true! I saw them both kissing when I wanted to see Syusuke!"

"Owh...gosh...Fuji-san, and buchou?"Yuki said repeatedly, scratching her head.

"Hey, come to think of it, buchou has been QUITE close with Fuji-san recently,"Yuki said.

"Oh...gosh. You mean.."

"Yes, I think so. Your brother REALLY likes Fuji-san."

"And I didn't think my brother was like...that."

"Miyuki-chan, you just need to take time and let this become a fact. After all, it is still love, and you've broken your ties with Fuji-san, so it's alright for buchou to make a move. After all, Fuji-san's been miserable all month."

"Bu...but....."

"Let this be what it is now, okay? Just hope that Fuji-san and buchou will have a good relationship."

"I guess that's all I can do now, anyway."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Narrator's POV(P/S : Is there such thing? ^^;;)

Fuji now had been followed alot by Tezuka. Everywhere he went, Tezuka went. Somehow, Fuji felt as if Tezuka had always wanted to stay close to him, as in, you know...-_-''...

"Tezuka,"Fuji suddenly said.

"Anything you need, Fuji?"

"Do you really want to start this relationship?"

"I don't see the harm in it anyway. After all, there are many guys like us, too. There's Inui and Kaidoh, Echizen and Momo, and Oishi and Eiji."

"But I thought Eiji has Yuki-san?"

"Well, but I'm sure Oishi DOES like Eiji."

"But to like and to love is different, Tezuka."

"Yes, Oishi may like Eiji, but I LOVE you."

Tezuka again lost his self-control. His arms wrapped around Fuji's thin ones and their lips met again. Of course, nobody was around there, so it was kind of alright, till a few regulars came.

"Eh? Is that Fuji and buchou nya~? NANJAROH HOI HOI!"exclaimed the red head excitedly from far. This quickly broke their kiss, and they tried to keep their distance in the public.

"Konnichiwa, Eiji,"said Fuji calmly. He of course wore his trademark smile, trying to hide everything. 

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi, Fuji, buchou,"Eiji replied before turning back to face Oishi, Momo and Ryoma.

"Did ya'll just see that? Buchou and Fuji, kissing?"Eiji whispered, turning back to his friends.

"Yeah, Kikumaru-senpai! What about Miyuki-senpai? Don't tell me buchou broke them off...."continued Momo.

"Both of you! Stop gossiping about Tezuka and Fuji like that! It's not nice, you know?"declared Oishi. Ryoma was just poking his ears in, listening to what Kikumaru and Momo were to say.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After tennis practice, Fuji made sure that Tezuka wasn't with him. He left off to the swimming pool to look for Miyuki. She must feel so puzzled, after all that has happened. He HAS to confront her, anyway.

As he walked to the pool, he could see some people happily splashing in the pool. The captain of the swimming team shouldn't be here, of course, since they all were happily playing with the water.

"Hey, Fuji-chan!"shouted one of the girls from the pool. Fuji just smiled in reply.

"Did any one of you see Miyuki here?"

"No, I think she went for sushi rolling training. Somehow, she's into sushi now, and should be at Kawamura's sushi shop, rolling sushi,"said one of the girls.

"Oh. Thanks anyway, Mika, Hikaru-san,"Fuji said as he bade the girls goodbye. 

Fuji grabbed his book bag from the locker rooms and decided to pay a visit to Kawamura's sushi shop. He needed to do ALOT of explaining to Miyuki, of course. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Miyuki's POV

Hey, no one would EVER think that sushi-rolling's pretty cool, but it's interesting! You can deal with all the types of sushi, all the vegetables, and of course, the seaweed. I usually spent my after-school times at Kawamura's sushi shop, since buchou wasn't here anyway. She had to go for some competition, so she let us have the pool to ourselves to enjoy. I, not like any other girl, went jumping into the pool. I instead took sushi-rolling lessons.

It could fill my stomach, and also make me forget about anything I'm thinking. Sometimes, I wonder how'd it be if Syusuke and onii-chan went out as a couple. It'll be kinda freaky, but still, it's still love. If Syusuke and nii-chan like being together, why not start a relationship? I often think about that, then I go thinking about myself and Syusuke. I do really miss him, but I don't think he would, even though he asks about me. I'm sure nii-chan would be a better person to be with. 

When I think about all that, tears just flow out of my eyes. Everyone in class will give me the scary look, and of course, I would wipe the tears away. Of course, sensei will ask me to translate some line in English, which happens to be as simple as ABC for me. What do you expect from a girl who admired having a Western lifestyle? Even though my family is a strict Japanese family, I just go on, dreaming to have a western life. Come on, it'll be cool, anyway. 

Therefore, sushi-rolling made me forget all this. Even Kawamura's dad says that my sushi-rolling skills have tremendously improved. At least I can make sushi for my family as a snack. While I was cutting some slices of fish, I dropped the knife. For no reason. I didn't know why, but my reflexes were that good as before. I didn't even notice the knife fall to the ground. A brown-haired boy picked up the knife for me.

"Arigato gozaimasu!"I said in reply.

"You must be in such a daze till you didn't even know I've been sitting in front of you for 15 minutes."

"Ah?"

I turned to look at the person. Those blue, mesmerising eyes, and the soft smile. No one else but Syusuke Fuji. My eyes widen in surprise. Since Kawamura's dad told me that he went out to get more stock, I had to tend the restaurant alone. I didn't even notice that Fuji was in front of me.

"Syusuke!"I exclaimed. Suddenly, my muscle cells stretched out and gave the blue-eyed boy an embrace. A longing embrace. I really missed this guy. You know how they say the first is always the hardest to forget? This was how it was, even though he was not the first, but the one I've been waiting for a long, long time.

TBC. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  


I finally finished Himawari, for your info, so I should be able to write more about this too! So, erm..enjoyed it? Don't forget to review, pls? Coz, I need to see how I'm progressing as a crazy author..XD..so..bye!


	4. The Changed Kunimitsu

Hey hey! I'm back, another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, minna-san! And....hope you all have been enjoying this strange sequel of ICBG so far...so..^-^ don't hesitate to point out anything wrong that I'm doing...and YES! There is ALOT of OOC, you know? You are already warned...^-^ oki! Back with d story!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Fuji's POV

I wasn't pulling back when Miyuki hugged me. We've longed for each other for a long time, so I understand how she feels. After all, it must hurt seeing your lover being kissed by your sibling. She tried to pull back, but I didn't let her. It had been a while since we really hugged each other. I ruffled her brown hair as she buried her head in my chest.

"Syusuke...hontou ni....BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"Miyuki said, hitting me lightly on the chest. I could feel those tears dripping on my shirt. I just smiled.

"After all this...you just SMILE? Syusuke no baka!"

"Hey, Miyuki, you're the one who decided to leave me all alone, you know?"

"Fine..I know, I shouldn't have broke off with you, but really! How could you do such a thing?"

"You won't understand, Miyuki,"I continued. I continued playing with her hair.

"Wait...I'm really sorry! Hmm..AH! I'll make you wasabi sushi now! Wait for a while, okay?"

"Mm.."

I observed Miyuki going back to roll sushi. She looked totally different when she was rolling sushi ; she seemed alot more serious, but calm. But since she knew I was watching her, she looked alot more tensed up.

"Ah!"she yelped as the knife cut her finger.

"Hey, Miyuki, you okay?"

"Er...yeah,"she replied. She didn't look okay, though. The blood continued spilling onto the cutting board.

"Here,"I offered, taking her finger and sucking the blood. I could see her blushing a little.

"I'll need to bandage this, so please wait till I get a plaster,"I said, digging into my book bag.

"Thanks, Syusuke."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tezuka's POV

Oh, darn it. Fuji's late. He's really late. It's already 9 pm, and he promised to play a match against me. I just packed my bag, and left for home. I've really got to see him tomorrow. Maybe he forgot about today. Well, on the way home, you could never guess who I bumped into. It was Fuji. And my sister. Together. I thought Fuji already forgot about the girl. Furthermore, how was she better than I am?

"Ah! Tezuka! Konnichiwa,"Fuji greeted, smiling. I wished to rip off that smile of his, after he stood me up for my sister.

"Konnichiwa,"I said, trying to stay like myself. "Did you remember about the match tonight?"I continued, eyeing Fuji.

"Ah? What match? Hmm...let me think...HEY! OH YEA! I REMEMBER! Hey...it was 2 hours ago, wasn't it? Ah! Gomen, Tezuka,"Fuji said. How could he even forget? He wrote that in his notebook. And yet, he stood me up. For a silly girl. 

"Betsuni,"I said. Miyuki just looked at us, puzzled.

"Oh, and Miyuki, don't forget, mom is cooking apple pie tonight,"I said. I would do anything to keep the couple away. I just couldn't bear seeing Fuji with anyone else but me.

"Owh...well, looks like I gotta be back, Syusuke! I'll call you at home, ne? Ja, Syusuke!"Miyuki replied. It was sickening, the way she cooed at Fuji. Even though she was my sister, I felt like killing her.

"Oyasumi, Miyuki, Tezuka,"Fuji said, heading to the direction of his house. Miyuki waved him a goodbye, and we walked home. We were silent for a while, till Miyuki decided to ask me a question.

"Nii-chan...d'you really like Syusuke?"

"Why?"

"Just asking, coz Syusuke and I are getting back together."

"Oh. Ok,"I said, maintaining my composure. 

"You're not angry?"

"For what?"

"Thanks, nii-chan."

The journey back to home was silent. We just walked home, saying nothing after that. Actually, deep down inside, I felt like screaming out loud. She stole Fuji from me. My happiness, gone. I don't think I'll survive without Fuji. No way. If she wants to parts us, there's no way. Not at all, as long as I'm alive.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Miyuki's POV

After what I said to nii-chan, he's been acting really strange. He comes home at midnight, and sometimes, way after midnight. Luckily he has the keys home, or else either mom, dad, grandpa or I will have to open the door for nii-chan. But I really wonder what he really does after school. He doesn't even come home for dinner. But one thing that's strange is that, he sorta smells, like cigarette. I have no idea how he picked up that scent, but something really bothers me.

Therefore, being the inquisitive me, I followed him from school one day. He kept on walking, and walking, and finally we arrived at our destination ; a bar. Wait...was he even old enough to enter this place? Of course, he was out of his school uniform, so it was easy for him to act above 18. But when I entered the bar...wow. People from young to middle-aged were there, either smoking or having a drink. I didn't think nii-chan would get to know such bad influence. 

"Hey, babe, wanna drink?"said a middle-aged man, offering me a mug of sake. He seemed quite lecherous, so I tried staying away, but he kept on following me.

"Er...no thanks.."

"Come on, babe, I know you wanna drink it.."

"But I don't."

"But you do."

"What if I say I don't? Jeez..it's so damn hard to convince an oyazi like you..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?! I'm still young, ya know, missy? You trying to pick a fight???"

"Um, if it's necessary. I don't wanna waste my energy for nothing."

"COME ON! BRING IT ON, BAY-BEH!"

"Um..."

I just punched that stupid guy, and KA-BOOM. He falls down onto the ground. I didn't even use all my strength. Actually, I hardly used the strength I had reserved for tennis. This guy was a tofu. I sigh, and tried tailing nii-chan. He was hanging out with a group of older girls. I hid behind a potted plant, trying not to be spotted. After all, everyone there was probably drunk and it was really foggy, due to the fake smoke they put to give you the atmosphere of a pub. 

"Come on, Kuni-chan! Just a night.."said one of the girls. I could see nii-chan groggy on the sofa seat.

"No....."

"Aww....Kuni-chan..it won't be that expensive...after all, you're darn hot, not like the other men we have to sleep with for money.."

"Yada..."

"Please? Just a night.."

"Absolutely no." Finally, nii-chan got up from his seat and walked away from the girls. Those girls were so bitchy, I really wanted to slap them all. Suddenly, someone gripped me on the hand.

"Hey! Whatcha doing!"I said, looking at the person holding my hand.

"Hey, Miyuki. This isn't the place for you. Come on, you've gotta go home,"said the person gripping onto my hand. Since it was so smoky, I couldn't even see the person gripping onto my hand. He pulled my hand, and I stood up, beside the potted plant, and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey....who's that?"I said. I couldn't see the person's face. Darn the smoke.

"Nani? You even forgot about the great ore-sama?"The person replied. Now I think I know who it is. Even the voice sounded familiar. None other than Hyotei Tennis Club's captain, Atobe Keigo.

"Atobe?"

"Yes, finally you knew it was ore-sama."

"Cut it out with the –sama-ing. Besides, you're not royalty, and there's no need to worship yourself.."

"Ah...whatever. I'm taking you home now."

"But..."

"Yes. Get outta here now, before any of those lecherous people see a beautiful angel like you."

"Am I that beautiful?"

"I don't think so, though. I prefer refined girls, as in the body shape."

"What the hell....you're lecherous too. Maybe I shouldn't take your car to go home."

"Well, don't worry. I only go for sexier and cuter girls. And by the way, I'm still 15, and I can't get a license yet, so I've got my driver."

"Either way, I may not get home safely."

"As I said, I prefer cuter and more refined girls."

"Whatever."I said, sweatdropping. He took me to his silver Mercedes-Benz. It was a truly magnificent car. 

"Hey, Keigo, do you really go to these kinda places?"

"It's a good place to spot for helpless people like you and take them home."

"Seriously, what do you do there? I thought since it's a bar, only people above 18 can enter the pub."

"No, actually. As long as you're above 15, you can enter the pub. I go there to chill after a long day of tennis."

"Oh..k.."

"What brought you there, anyway?"

"Nii-chan."

"What? You mean Tezuka's inside? Now THAT'S unbelievable."

"He was, but I don't know where's he now, thanks to you."

"So you were spying on him, eh?"

"Shaddup.."

Finally, I reached home. I waved to Keigo, and then entered my house.

"Nii-chan...you've changed."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.

Ahh! It's 12.49 AM here..and I wanna sleep! Someone...well...I'm done...so enjoy...ZZZZZZZ!


	5. The Mysterious Girl

Nya nya~! I know...this is ultimately strange...and is going reeeeally crazy...and of course, I hope to put Tezuka back to a guy...(pls refer to sakura2814-san's review for more info..^-^) Oh, and this is the last chapter for now, coz it'll be continued in the second sequel to ICBG. Hm...I think I'll call it '1000 Words'! And there is also an explanation later on why Atobe was actually at the pub, in the first place ^-^! So, any comments, please leave some before pressing the 'X' button on your browser!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tezuka was acting perfectly normal the next day at tennis practice. He, of course, generously gave out laps to anyone who disobeyed his orders or broke the rules. 

"Unya~ Fuji, doesn't buchou seem a lil uptight today?"said Kikumaru.

"Ah, sou ne.."

Both of them observed the stern Tezuka as Tezuka gave laps to Kaidoh and Momo for fighting. No one knows how Tezuka feels inside, no one but himself, because he hides his emotions with his cool self. 

After Tezuka dismissed the members of Seigaku, Fuji was spotted again with his girlfriend. Tezuka felt his blood boiling, but of course, he avoided seeing the couple together. He changed his clothes and quickly left for home to dump his racket and book bags in his house before Miyuki reached home. After that, he quickly adjourned to the pub he usually hung out at, 'The Ice Palace'. In his favourite casual clothes with his purple pendant[1], he walked slowly to the pub.

Though it was about 7 pm, the pub was already open. Tezuka made a decision to have dinner at the pub and lounge around till midnight. There were quite a number of people at the pub compared to those normal days.

"Excuse me, I'll have the special teppanyaki chicken[2] of the day,"Tezuka said to the bartender. The bartender nodded his head, and quickly went into the kitchen to relay the order to the chef. Meanwhile, Tezuka's ears perked up and caught what the people around him said.

"It's gonna be a crowded nite, eh?"said some person. The other person nodded his head.

"The Atobes' are doing a good job with this pub...I think it was wise for the young Keigo Atobe to invest on this pub."

Wait. Did they just say the name 'Atobe'? Isn't he the captain of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis club? Tezuka thought hard as he processed the data in his brain.

"Yeah, that young dude has got this place for kids 15 and above. Of course, the kiddo himself is 15."

Tezuka decided not to eavesdrop anymore, and payed attention to the paintings in the pub. Suddenly, someone patted Tezuka on the back.

"Ah, so your sister was right, Tezuka. You do even bother giving this pub some business,"said a voice from behind. Tezuka turned to the back and caught a glimpse of the pub's owner. 

"Hello, Atobe-kun. Nice to see you here."

"Tezuka, you ought to stay here and watch the performance tonight. It should be one of the best, or rather, the best performance we are going to have for a while,"Atobe continued. 

"Mm.."

"Better stay here, ok? I'm counting on you to watch it,"Atobe said before moving on to some other customers.

Tezuka gobbled down his teppanyaki in order to have some mugs of cold sake. The world around him became a little blur as he drank more sake. By 10 pm, people were flooding into the pub. Since Tezuka was early at the pub, he got a seat closest to the stage. It should be something spectacular, enough to make Atobe even ask his opponent to stay and watch. At first he thought it was a striptease, but thought twice whether to leave or not. After all, Atobe asked him to watch the performance.

Finally, it was show time. At 11 pm sharp, the MC for that event stood on the stage, adjusting her jacket.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, you all should have been waiting for a while, right? Finally, the main event of the day is about to begin. Are you all up to the challenge?"

The spectators all cheered.

"Okay, here we are, in the Ice Palace, presenting, Kiritani Yuko!" the MC said before leaving the stage, leaving all the lights on the singer for the day. The curtains were drawn.

"Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni, egaiteta basho ni iru...tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai....

Yume ni mita katachi to wa

nanimokamo ga chigau

genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru……….

Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou

maketakunai

mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni

kikoetekuru

kimi wa hitori jyanai..[3]" The girl sang with expression. 

Tezuka felt himself warping into another world, into the song. She was a really good singer, able to warp her audience to somewhere else. She danced well, too. Tezuka could faintly see her shape as he was quite drunk, and couldn't focus much. 

After the song, Tezuka heard everyone clapping and asking for encores. She smiled, and of course, continued with another song. Since Tezuka was too drunk, he just passed out, seated on the chair.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ano, are you alright?"chimed a girl's voice in Tezuka's mind. He instantly opened his eyes, finding himself at the pub. Everyone had already left the pub, except for him, the girl and some other staff members.

"Ah? Yes. I'm fine. Now, I think I'd better...OUCH!" Tezuka said as he got up, slipping on a bottle of sake on the floor. 

"You sure? Come on, I'll take you home. What's your address?"

Tezuka gave out his address to this mysterious girl. He remembered seeing her somewhere, but his mind sort of blanked out.

After a few minutes walk, Tezuka reached his home.

"By the way, what time is it?"

"About 2 in the morning. You better get some sleep. You need to go to school tomorrow, okay?"said the girl in reply before heading back.

"Wait. If you're really tired, you can stay at my house,"Tezuka offered.

"No thanks. I've got a home too. Ah, oyasumi!"she said before really leaving Tezuka alone.

"That girl...who is she?" thought Tezuka to himself before opening the door to his house.

TBC as '1000 Words'.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ahh! I've got this done, but I may take some time to start on '1000 Words'. Oh, and 1000 Words is the continuation of this short sequel..so...enjoy!

[1] – Yes...the purple pendant. I remember seeing some screencap of Tezuka wearing som purple pendant with this light purple shirt of his...^-^

[2] – Teppanyaki chicken. I don't really know what Japanese eat for dinner, so that's just my guess...

[3] – It's a extract of the lyrics of the song 'Real Emotion' for FF X-2, sung by Kouda Kumi. A rather nice song with a catchy tune. By the way, the song is NOT mine, and belongs to whoever who wrote the lyrics...^-^..and here's the translation of the extract, if you want it.

Translation..

I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day

It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return

The shape I saw in my dream

Is different from everything

I become dizzy from reality

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run. 

You are not alone..

Lyrics from : Animelyrics.com...

So, have I been helpful? Sorry, I'm not that creative to compose a song, so I just used this song, Real Emotion. NOTE that it is NOT mine, and belongs to whoever who wrote it. Got it? Good. 


End file.
